Suzumiya Haruhi no Yume
by Mr. Switch - It
Summary: Suzumiya Haruhi's story told in a whole new way. Kyon is in a new kind of situation, but he still doesn't like it. Read to find out what I'm talking about. Please review and enjoy.


Suzumiya Haruhi no Yume

_Disclaimer: I do not own Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuustu. But as far as I know, I own the idea for this fic._

Chapter 1 – A God's Wish

"I don't remember what day it was, but you had on a ponytail that looked real good on you…" said a tall young man with brown hair and brown eyes.

"What the hell are you talking about, you idiot?" asked an eccentric young woman with brown hair, brown eyes, and a yellow ribbon.

The young man pulled her in close and their lips connected. The blue giants in the background came colliding in a single point. As the background behind the two disappeared, their minds began to become blank. Soon, there was nothing but darkness. In the pit of darkness, they laid in slumber. The young woman began to think more as time passed. She did not have a very close relationship with the man. She wished they would know each other better. But something beyond her imagination is occurring. If a god makes a wish, it always comes true…

The alarm clock blazed, causing Kyon to wake up.

'Huh, that's weird…I don't remember having an alarm clock…' thought Kyon, also wondering where his annoying little sister is.

He ignored that and just turned it off. He walked over to the bathroom. Kyon opens the door to see an unfamiliar hallway. The doors are not in the same positions at the usually were.

'Maybe I'm still just too tired. I'll just go wash my face first.' thought Kyon.

He opened up a random door and saw a bunch of alien dolls and other junk. He closes it, knowing that isn't his. He walks over to another room to see a regular master bedroom. He takes the next door and finally finds the bathroom. He flicks on the lights, walks up to the sink, and splashes water on his face. He grabbed the hand towel and looked in the mirror after drying. The sight he saw was unpleasant. As he looked into the mirror, he saw the face of Suzumiya Haruhi. The dream of last night came back into mind. Now Kyon isn't the type of person to panic or get too overemotional about things. But this situation, right after he had that insane dream, took him to his threshold of sanity. What do you do? What can you do? There is only one answer, confront Suzumiya. But the thing is…

'There's no school today…' thought Kyon, remembering today is Sunday.

He waved his arms around to see if this was all real. In Haruhi's world, nothing is really real unless she makes it so. Nothing else to really do… Kyon finished brushing 'his' teeth and walked back to Haruhi's room. He looked over at the alarm clock and saw that it was 8:30.

'Could Haruhi possibly have some plans for today?' thought Kyon.

Now Kyon is just sitting on the bed, thinking about what to do. He thought about the room full of alien memorabilia and realized something.

'Right, I can talk to Nagato!' thought Kyon.

Kyon did not know her number, so the only way to contact her was in person. Luckily, he knew where she lived. Now, the only problem is to get dressed.

'Shit' thought Kyon.

Being a male for, as far as we know, his entire life, putting on female clothing is not on his résumé. Especially since this is not his body. The original owner would probably erase him from the world if she knew. But walking around in her pajamas is even more embarrassing. But then again, running around in a bunny suit didn't seem to affect her at all. But Kyon has a sense of morals and is willing to do what is right for the community. Also, walking around in pajamas is not comfortable in general. So he opened up Haruhi's dresser and saw uniforms and other clothing. Since it was mid spring, he should wear shorts and a t-shirt just to be comfortable. So found exactly that. He found a black cotton t-shirt with jean shorts. Before he took off the silk pajamas, he realized something. Haruhi was not wearing _any_ kind of underwear. So underneath the thin layer of silk, there was nothing but flesh. Kyon blushed at this realization and quickly found a pair of underwear. He, as most men would, had trouble putting on the bra. Kyon already slipped on the underwear for the lower region as well as the shorts. He took off the bra to attempt it again. He slipped his arms through, positioned the cups, and then tried the clip in the back. The clip is what was getting at him for so long. He wanted to look at the alarm clock to how much time he wasted, but as he glanced across the table, he saw a mirror that reflected Haruhi's body. At this point, Kyon had already dropped the bra yet again. His eyes fixated on the mirror. Right now, he begins to notice Haruhi's figure. So then Kyon's inner man comes out, he takes his hand, puts it on his chest, then he begins to…look away from the mirror. Kyon's inner (gentle) man has morals that he must obey. Although there is nobody here to tell him what he should and shouldn't do with the body of a possible love interest, this, in his mind, is still wrong. He goes back to the bra and puts it on. The clip still took time, but he managed to make it work (stapler). The rest was rather simple. A shirt and shorts, not much different from male clothing, he was set to go. Now Kyon can look over at the clock without much trouble. 10:52. that was 2 hours and 22 minutes that he had wasted on that god forsaken bra. But now that doesn't matter. That stupid episode is over now and he can safely leave the house.

'Shit…' thought Kyon.

Yes, he forgot something important that he should've thought about.

'Haruhi's parents…' thought Kyon.

So Kyon leaves the room, silent as a mouse. He creeps down the stairs and lowers his head uncomfortably, but still stable enough not to fall. He looks around and doesn't see anyone in the living room area. He walks all the way down and sneaks next to the kitchen door. He peaks inside and nobody is there. He looks onto the table in the kitchen and sees a small sheet of paper.

The note reads:

"Haruhi, your mother and I left for a business trip in the Bahamas. Take care of yourself until we get back. You know where everything is."

-Love you, Dad-

'Right…"business trip"…' thought Kyon with a blank expression on his face.

In Haruhi's house, he didn't know where everything was. So he decided to just skip breakfast to leave for Nagato's apartment. He needs keys to return to the house because his family probably won't let Suzumiya sleep over. He rummages in a few cabinets, looks around the house, and finds it on the kitchen table right next to where he found the note. He makes sure that those are house keys. He leaves the house and locks up. He sprints off with Haruhi's incredible speed. He reached Nagato's house faster than he could with a bike with his body. He doesn't even break a sweat…makes him feel like he needs a little more workout. Kyon reaches the door of Nagato's apartment and knocks on the door. She opens up with her regular expression…nothing… She lets him in and he explains the story. Nagato just listens with no change in expression at all.

"So, do you have an explanation for this?" asked Kyon.

"It seems that you've gone insane "Kyon" said Nagato, smiling?

"Wait, what the hell? Nagato, are you okay?" asked Kyon, extremely concerned.

"What I wanna ask, is "are you okay Haruhi?" asked Nagato.

"Wait, you don't believe me?" asked Kyon.

"Of course I don't, who would believe such an insane story?" asked Nagato.

"W-what, how is this possible? Aren't you an alien that came to observe Suzumiya?" asked Kyon.

"Sure I am…" said Nagato, very condescendingly.

"Oh no, this cannot be happening…" said Kyon.

"Are you sure there's nothing wrong?" asked Nagato.

"I have to go, now…" said Kyon.

"Okay, but I think you should see a doctor on the way home!" shouted Nagato as she was laughing.

(A/N: Well readers, you know this isn't a good situation for Kyon. I will continue this eventually. Please review; look forward to the next installment, thank you for reading.)


End file.
